Ignis (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Ignis is a Mew Mew from Toyko Mew Mew trained 2,000 years in the netherrealm and a playable character In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Attributies Ignis is a dangerous character in combat, unlike the other Mew mews, he is a mew mew trained from the Netherrealm for exactly 2,000 years, he bonds with many people right to ally In a way since he is although a good guy, he also has a female form when he bonds with another woman's blood DNA. anyways in ariel, he is hard to be knocked off, if he hits you with his down ariel, you will be meteor spiked fast for good. but you can knock him off alittle on the ground, but he's still dangerous where ever he's at. However there are weaknesses of Ignis to have, Ice is very cold to him so if he's in his Mew Mew form, he would likely freeze if the temperature drops low to -10 Celsius. Water has no effect to him in his Mew Mew Form, however if its too cold it may drain his powers but if he is away from cold things he is fine. Apperance He appears as a Mew Mew with a lot of red and blue on him, like for example his red hair, sleeveless shirt and elbow pads are all red while his shorts and the rings of his elbow pads are blue. Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Swings downwards, swings upwards, does a various of stabs then a upper swipe. (4% one hit, 4% second hit, 1% per hit, 6% swipe) *Side Tilt: Ignis stabs forward, similar to his Standard Special. (5%) *Up Tilt: Ignis Swings Ken Furea over his head in an arc. (9%) *Down Tilt: Sweeps down with the Ken Furea. (4%) *Dash Attack: Ignis leaps forward while slams his Ken Furea on the ground. (11%) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Ignis swings the Ken Furea forward, once tapped again he swings back upwards. (24% fully charged, 18% uncharged) *Up Smash: Ignis stabs upwards with an fire effect shoots up. (22% fully charged, 17% uncharged) *Down Smash: Ignis swings his Ken Furea around him downwards spinning with extended end lag. similar to Shulk's down smash. (22% fully charged, 18% uncharged) Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel:Ignis Spins in a circle several times, whipping the Ken Furea around himself. (18% if all hits connect) *Forward Ariel: Ignis swings his Ken Furea twice in a 360. (11% first hit, 12% second hit) *Back Ariel: Ignis kicks backwards twice. (4% first hit, 8% second hit) *Up Ariel: Ignis points his Ken Furea upwards. (11%) *Down Ariel: Ignis puts his Ken Furea downwards while falling fast, becareful if you are off the stage, also a POWERFUL! Meteor smash if it hits. (18% first hit, 8% second hit) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Ignis uses a chain trap to catch the opponent, similar to Link's *Pummel: Knees you in the jaw. (3%) *Forward Throw: Stabs the Ken Furea in the Opponent, lets it out then throws them forward with a fire effect. (8% stab, 4% throw) *Back Throw: Does a Scoope Slam backwards. similar to Snake's forward throw but its a backthrow. (8%) *Up Throw: Ignis puts the Ken Furea down then does a Double Axe Handle upward the Opponent, Similar to Ike's up throw. (11%) *Down Throw: Ignis throws the opponent down and kicks there head hard. (5% hit on the ground, 8% kick to the face with a Fire Effect.) Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia